Sooner than him
by XXCissyXX
Summary: Inspired by a song The Moment I said it by Imogen heap but not a songfic. I you're a Ron lover, I wouldn't read it if I was you :     just advice :


**Just a little story that came up into my mind while I was listening to The moment I said it by Imogen Heap (AH-MAZING SONG). If you are a Ron lover, I wouldn't advice you to read this - you can not say I didn¨t warn you! :)**

* * *

It was somewhere around 3 in the morning and Hermione Granger was sitting in the kitchen. She couldn't sleep again, feeling empty and lonely as usually. Suddenly the doorbell started to ring. She just stood up to answer it.

When she opened the door and she looked at his face, she immediately knew, that this was not going to end well. It never did. He was drunk again. His red hair were a mess and he was staring at her through his bloodshot eyes, his face cold and ironic. She hated to see him like that. She could never know, what to expect from him.

"Not going to invite me in, my love?" he asked loudly. She was scared not to wake up her roommate, so she just walked out of his way. He went into the living room, looking around and snorting loudly.

"Nice living room. Must be pretty exciting cheat on me with _him _on this couch!" he said sarcastically, coming closer to her, staring right into her eyes. She stared at him in disbelief and the smell of alcohol coming from his breath made her want to vomit.

"Ron, just stop. I am not cheating on you and you know it. You will regret it, if you'll do something stupid now. I think you should just go. You're drunk." she said calmly, trying to convince him.

"I am not going anywhere! I want to spent a night with my girlfriend! And don't try to fucking lie to me! Why else would you have him live with you if not to fuck him ?" he yelled into her face.

"I explained that you to. I am not able to pay this flat with just my rent. There is nothing going on between me and him." she explained, shooting scared glares at the door on the other side of the room. She hoped Ron's yelling didn't wake him up.

"You a freaking little liar!" he yelled again, his face slowly becoming as red as his hair.

"Just go, Ronald. You are not thinking straight. Get out of here and come when you're sober!" she said coldly.

"Here we go. You are throwing me out of here, so you could go back into his bed!" he hissed.

"Ron, please." she begged silently. It didn't help anything.

"How the hell dare you?" he yelled at her, throwing the chair that was standing next to them away. She was staring at him in shock. He was scaring her to death.

"Please…" she begged again.

And then he slapped her so hard, that she fell down on the couch. He lip was burning and she could feel a drop of blood on the top of it. Ron seemed to be even more furious than before. She just shot a desperate look at the table where was lying her wand. How stupid she was for believing she could handle him just with her bare hands. He lied down on her.

"You are my girlfriend! Then kiss me!" he yelled.

"Ron…Don't-" _Smash!_

"I told you to fucking kiss me!" he repeated. She could feel hot tears coming down her face.

"Get out off her, Weasley!" cold voice said suddenly. Ron's eyes widened with amusement.

"Are you going to hex me, because I want to kiss my own girlfriend, Malfoy?" he asked sarcastically.

"I said get out off her, or I will help. She may didn't have her wand, but I do, and believe me, I won't hesitate with using it." the blond guy replied, his voice dark. Hermione was breathing hardly, barely staying conscious. The redhead stood up, staring at Malfoy hatefully.

"I am going to get you, bastard." he whispered.

"Get out of here." was the only reply he got. He snorted and with a huge door slam he left the flat.

Draco sighed, coming to the couch, taking her into his arms. She moved as close to his chest as she could, sobbing into his t-shirt. He walked into his room, putting her down on his bed, kneeling down to her.

"I am so sorry…" she whispered.

"Shhh." he just shook his head and put his finger on her lips, wiping away the drop of blood, "_I _am the one who is sorry. I should have come sooner. Much sooner." he sighed sadly, "Sooner than him…" he whispered, gave her a kiss on her forehead and he walked into the living room to clean the mess and sleep on the couch, leaving her in his bed with confused thoughts.


End file.
